Everything about You
by anime16
Summary: AU. Be very careful if you're drunk. Don't be like a certain chestnut haired girl who babbles everything about herself to a total stranger, or so she thought.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE BUT THIS STORY IS MINE.**

_**Everything about You**_

"_Speak when you're drunk and you will make the best speech you'll never regret."_

Natsume Hyuuga was sitting in his bed, listening to the loud music coming from his headset. His eyes were closed as he hummed a tune and drummed his fingers on the linens of his bed. Suddenly her mother's voice rang inside the room, snatching away the headset from his ears.

"Didn't you hear me calling your name several times?" His mother shouted. "Well," Natsume's words were interrupted when her mother gave her "the look." He gulped and sighed, "I'm sorry. So why are you calling my name _several _times?"

"I want you to go to the nearest convenience store and buy some snacks for us. We're going to watch a movie tonight," his mother replied. Natsume frowned and said, "Let Aoi do it." His mother glared at him and uttered, "Do you expect your sister to go at this time of the night, huh?"

"Alright, I'll go," Natsume sighed and grabbed his cell phone from the bedside table. He stood up from the bed and wore his jacket. He and his mother excited the room together and went downstairs. She gave him some money and he immediately exited the house. He shivered from the cold outside and went towards the convenience store.

He walked in the streets enlightened by the street lamps and at last arrived at the convenience store. When she entered the place, the girls there paid him more attention and giggled at the sight of him. He scowled at them and went to get a basket. He grabbed chips, biscuits and colas and put them in the basket. He reached the counter and was disappointed when all of the cashiers were women.

He put all the contents of the basket to the counter. The cashier was giggling and slowing down her service on him. "Can you please serve me faster?" Natsume said coldly. The cashier just stared at him and giggled. Natsume rolled his eyes.

After several minutes, he was finally able to pay for the good he bought. He quickly exited the convenience store and glared at it. He went on his way home when he saw a brunette girl struggling to walk. She tripped on her feet and he rushed to catch her.

"Miss, are you alright?" Natsume asked. The girl suddenly looked up and said, "Do you have a minute?" Natsume was confused and uttered, "Huh?"

_**Everything about You**_

Natsume brought the girl on the swing of the nearby playground. She was drunk and he bought a coffee for her to sober her down. He also bought one for himself. "Here," he said to the girl and she accepted it gratefully. She was sitting on the swing and he took the one beside her.

His cell phone suddenly rang and he flipped it open to answer it. "Hello," Natsume murmured.

_Natsume, where are you? The movie will start without you and the snacks._

His mother's voice almost made his ears bled. He sighed and replied, "I'm helping a drunken woman mom. I'll be back later."

_But-_

"Bye," Natsume closed his cell phone and put it in his pocket. He looked at the girl who is suddenly crying. He sipped some coffee before saying, "So what's your story? Why are you drunk?"

"My life is miserable. I'm only sixteen years old and I'm already drinking alcoholic drinks. Then I pretend to be the "Ms. Perfect" at school. And I have this boy that I liked and he seemed to be really infatuated to my "Ms. Perfect" image. Didn't he know that I burp loudly after eating? I snore when I sleep. I prefer pop music instead of classic music." She sniffed and then shouted, "I hate this life!" Then he threw away the coffee.

"Hey! I paid for that," Natsume said. "You probably think that I'm strange. Talking to a stranger about this," She cried and snatched my coffee. She drank from it and started telling Natsume about her life again, all about her even her darkest secrets.

_**Everything about You**_

Natsume carried her on his back and went to the directions she's pointing. They came upon a house and Natsume rang the doorbell. A violet-haired girl came outside and said coldly, "Oh, you have the idiot. Can you please take her to her room?"

Natsume obeyed and followed the violet-haired girl. They went inside a room and put her down on the bed. They exited the room and the violet-haired girl took a picture of him. Natsume frowned, "Why did you take my picture?" The violet-haired girl shrugged, "So that if the idiot saw you on the streets, she could thank you from saving her."

Then she led him outside and thanked him.

_**Everything about You**_

Mikan Sakura had a terrible headache. But she still composed herself and smiled cheerfully to her classmates, friends, schoolmates, and err—fan boys. She sat on her chair and put her chin on her palm, sighing as her headache worsens.

Then their classroom adviser entered the room, saying that they would have a transfer student from Okinawa. He ushered a raven haired boy with crimson eyes inside the classroom. The girls squealed and giggled as they saw his handsome face.

"Idiot," she turned around to look at her best friend, Hotaru Imai. She showed the picture of the raven haired boy. "He's the one who helped you last night," Hotaru muttered. Mikan got the picture from Hotaru and compared it to the boy in front of them. Mikan shook her head and said, "Whoa! They looked the same." Hotaru rolled her eyes and murmured, "Because they really are the same person, idiot."

Mikan looked away from the picture and stared to the real one. He had a bored expression and a headset hung around his neck. "Natsume-kun, you'll seat beside Mikan-chan," the teacher announced. A lot of girls and even boys groaned. The teacher smiled and shouted, "Mikan-chan, please stand up."

Mikan stood up and nodded at Natsume. He, on the other hand, was surprised. His mouth dropped open. The teacher signalled him to go to his seat. "Mikan-chan, you have to tour Natsume-kun around school during recess," the teacher said. Mikan nodded. Natsume walked towards Mikan and sat beside her.

"Class, before I start the discussion, I want to ask you something. Have you seen the vase we often put in the small cabinet at the back of the classroom?" the teacher asked. The students whispered to each other and shook their heads. "Try looking for it at the pot in the teacher's table," Natsume said.

The teacher frowned and looked at the pot in front of her. She took the pot, pull of the dried leaves with the flower and found the broken pieces of the vase. "How?" the teacher looked confused and stared at Natsume. "Intuition," Natsume replied and put on his headset.

_**Everything about You**_

When recess came, Mikan pulled Natsume to the least crowded area in the school. "How did you find out about the vase?" Mikan asked. Natsume smirked at her, "Is it bad for me to know?" Mikan looked at him and said, "Yes, because I was the one that—"

"...broke the vase," Natsume finished what she was trying to say. Mikan was surprised and hollered, "How? Why?" Natsume smirked again. "Have you forgotten everything you've said last night?" Mikan said in a low voice, "Last night? When I was drunk?" Natsume nodded, "You've said everything about you. Your life story, your love life, your secrets, everything about you, I know it all." Mikan tilted her head, thinking about last night's episode.

_I've broke the vase in the classroom and hid it at the pot on the teacher's table so no one could find out what I've done. Tee~hee!_

Mikan shook his head and looked at Natsume. He smirked and said, "It seems that you've remembered everything." Mikan took Natsume's shoulders and shook him, "I told you everything about me. I thought you would be a stranger for the rest of our lives. How could you do this to me?"

"Don't be rough. How could I know it too? You're the one who started babbling about yourself so don't you dare put the blame on me, idiot!" Natsume said. Mikan sighed and uttered, "You won't tell anyone, would you?" Natsume shook his head, "I'll think about it. I tell, not tell...that depends on my mood."

Mikan nearly banged herself to the wall, "Ugh! I'm so unlucky! I'm not going to drink again, maybe!"

_**Everything about You**_

anime16: review please. And if you have some requests in one of my stories, feel free to say it to me. I'll be waiting._**  
**_


End file.
